


As Bellatrix Did.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackcest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Narcissa was hers first, second and third.





	As Bellatrix Did.

“So, Bella, which one should I wear?” Narcissa asked her sister, looking between the two garments she was having trouble choosing between. 

Bellatrix tipped her head as she let her gaze roam over the two sets of underwear Narcissa was holding up. A pale green in pretty lace or a dark blue in soft satin. But her attention was drawn more to the white silk robe the blonde was wearing, so light it was almost transparent, nipples gently poking through the fabric, pert breasts nearly visible as the material hugged the elegant witches body. 

“Neither.” Was Bellatrix’s husked out reply, she was sliding off the bed and closing the small gap between them. “Fuck him. He’s not having you tonight.” It wasn’t a request. 

“Bella, he’s my husband.” Narcissa said softly as she let herself be walked backwards until her back softly hit the wall. 

“I don’t give a fuck who he is. You’re mine first, second, third..” as she spoke she was pressing possessive kisses to the blondes neck, revealing in the trembling under her lips and Narcissa’s hips pressing against her thigh which she’d slipped between the younger witches legs. 

Narcissa felt her knees weaken, the underwear fell from her hands and she threaded her fingers into her sisters thick mane of curls, shamelessly moaning and grinding on the thigh pressing to her core. She’d been married to Lucius for close to seven months now and he was still yet to make her feel as Bellatrix did. To make her wet as Bellatrix did. To make her moan, tremble and lost all self control as Bellatrix did. 

But Narcissa knew deep down her husband would never ever be able to make her feel as Bellatrix did.


End file.
